


Thsnks for making me so OP, plz no nerf DM.

by Jessiuss



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, a tru story, the "tear" referenced in the story is a tear of bahamut, this should make sense as a stand alone otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: a little prose on the latest adventures of my elf ranger and her strange friends.





	Thsnks for making me so OP, plz no nerf DM.

I drew two arrows from the quiver on my back.  _ I must keep going,  _ I thought, mounting an arrow. My new bow, Susan glistened and I was yearning to slay some dragon ass with it.  _ I have to keep fighting. _ I pulled back on the bowstring, flames erupting from it. Aiming at the massive beast, I released the arrow. It flew straight and true, but only bounced off the dragons' thick scales. _ Shit. Another. _ Again I set the arrow, again it burst to flames, again I sent it flying. This time it connected, and that sweet sweet blood poured from the new wound. The dragon raged, sending a fierce wind out from her mighty wings.  _ Shit. _ Bracing myself, I saw it hit Veris head on, sending his soul to the astral plane. Or perhaps to his goddess. Dunkle and Irzu were spared, but it was only a matter of time before she would kill them too.    
  


On the other side of the cavern, Elaria gave death the finger and stood up. She hesitated for but a moment, meeting my eyes. I didn't know what she was thinking, but I nodded at her, knowing she would do the right thing. She flew into action, rushing up to Barkk and healing him, then running for the entrance to the maze. Barkk gave a shaky thumbs up, still facedown on the ice. As she ran, I grabbed another couple of arrows, knowing time was of the essence. I'm not a cleric or master of medicine, but even far away from the others, focused on the dragon ready to kill us, I knew my fallen friends were statistically more likely to die than spring up as Elaria had.

 

I breathed. 

 

I readied the first arrow, firing. It went far right, almost hitting the hollow shell that once was Veris. We were reviving him, after all this. I could only hope no one else needed reviving as the Tear was a one-and-done sort of deal. With Barkk and Elaria conscious once again, I had faith that our combined firepower would bring her down. Eventually. That wouldn't work. 

 

Thus, the pleasure of saving everyone's asses fell on me. Fitting, as I had the weapon for it.  _ Oh Susan, aim true! Oh Susan, kill this motherfucker before it kills all my friends and then me too!  _ With that jovial thought, I readied my second shot. Flames erupted -as usual- from the bowstring as I pulled it taunt, aiming for the place I would least like to be shot. I held my breath as the arrow flew true, and blood gushed from her neck as the dragon screamed, then fell.

 

I breathed.  

**Author's Note:**

> I coudnt put it in the story, but at the end, the dragon had exactly 50 health left, and i rolled really great and did 49 damage. the dm let me bump it up to 50 because i was so awesome. we were at lvl 6 fighting an adult white dragon in its house.


End file.
